sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
A Friend in Wolf's Clothing
A Friend in Wolf's Clothing is the 20th episode of Sailor Moon. It was preceded by Molly's Folly and followed by Jupiter Comes Thundering In. Plot Serena tells Molly to forget about Nephlite, but she is unable to, even though she knows how evil he is now. While trying to figure out why his star crystal reacts to Molly, Nephlite realizes that Sailor Moon acted as though she knew Molly well, and thinks Molly knows who she really is. Zoycite keeps an eye on him when she finds out he is close to finding the Imperium Silver Crystal. Nephlite appears before Molly at nighttime. He initially suspects that the silver crystal is inside her, but finds that it is not. When Molly wakes up, he tells her his real name and that he wants to betray the Negaverse and fight alongside the Sailor Scouts. He asks her where Sailor Moon is, but she does not know. Neflite is sure Molly will contact Sailor Moon. Zoycite and three of her monsters, Housenka, Grape, and Suzuran, heard every word and realize that he has fallen for Molly. Zoycite tells them to lure him into a trap by kidnapping Molly. Molly calls Serena in the hopes that she knows where Sailor Moon is. She mentions Serena's name, leading Nephlite to suspect that Serena is Sailor Moon. Serena and Luna rush toward Molly's house until Nephlite does something to the road, forcing Serena to transform into Sailor Moon. Nephlite witnesses this, and now knows her true identity. Nephlite attacks her with energy waves until Tuxedo Mask arrives. Before Nephlite can attack him, he senses that Molly is in danger, and leaves, saying he can come after Sailor Moon whenever he likes. Tuxedo Mask tells her that Nephlite has his own agenda. Luna witnesses Grape snatching Molly away, and goes to tell the Sailor Scouts. Nephlite arrives at her house to find a note from them, telling him to hand over the crystal. At an old house, Housenka, Grape, and Suzuran have Molly trapped. Nephlite arrives and fights them. He beats them up and uses a sword. He nearly kills Housenka with it, telling her to tell Zoycite that they will not get his star crystal. Neflite leaves with Molly, who soon discovers a cut on his arm and bandages it up. As Neflite and Molly are talking about going to a cafe for some chocolate parfait, Housenka, Grape, and Suzuran return, and Housenka stabs Neflite with thorns from her arm. Molly tries to pull them out, but Grape shoots fireballs at them. Zoycite takes Neflite's star crystal. As Housenka is about to finish them off, the Sailor Scouts arrive. Sailor Mercury confuses the three monsters with Mercury Bubbles Blast, and Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars combine Moon Tiara Magic and Mars Fire Ignite and destroy all three of them. Nephlite tells Sailor Moon that her true identity will remain a secret after all. He tells Molly to remember him and passes away, dissolving into sparkling dust which floats toward the heavens, much to the grief and tears of Molly. Notes *Final appearance of Nephlite *Only appearance of Housenka, Grape, and Suzuran, the Plant Sisters *Nephlite learns that Serena is Sailor Moon, but loses the will to tell Queen Beryl through his turning good and his murder. Category:Sailor Moon episodes